Spirit Realms have Chatrooms?
by Sherlock's 2nd Blogger
Summary: "UtherPendragon entering Interactive Chatroom 1." "I am known as S2B, She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. No one dares say my real name for fear of spontaneous combustion from awesomeness!" Uther appears in an odd place with an odd girl who promptly weirds him out a little. A fun facebook chat between me and my friend turned into crack-y story format in a futuristic interactive chatroom!


_Chatroom Creator S2B entering Interactive Chatroom 1. _

The mechanical voice echoed around a navy-blue room with comfortable couches and bean bag chairs, along with a few games and bookshelves.

A figure wearing a cloak swirling with colors on the cool side of the spectrum appeared out of nowhere into the lounge-like room. It was empty- just the way she liked it, and she smiled underneath the hood of the cloak.

Lifting a hand, S2B made a movement as though to push a giant button to her lower right and grinned when the screen with moving emoticons came up in mid air in front of her. Hovering her hand over them, she flicked their finger when it got to a cat playing with a ball of string.

Suddenly, an animated grey cat appeared out of nowhere, prancing through the air and around the figure's head and she laughed.

_UtherPendragon entering Interactive Chatroom 1._

The mechanical voice called out again and the girl looked around. She'd heard of an Uther Pendragon before, but he wasn't supposed to be re-

A man with greying hair, a crown, a chain mail shirt and a scarlet cape materialized in front of the hooded figure and she was forced to eat her mental words. This was certainly Uther Pendragon.

The man caught sight of the moving patterns on the cloak and the still-prancing cat and gazed, open mouthed, at them.

"Whaaaatttt...? SORCERY!"

The hooded girl shook her head to clear it. "Uther, how did you- how are you here?!"

Uther tore his eyes from the cat to the hooded figure. "A witch betrayed me and now I'm stuck in this world. I believe it to be the spirit realm. I demand that you identify yourself!"

The girl decided to have some fun with the once-King-of-Camelot. Smirking and talking in a deep, dark voice, she said, "Well then you just met the craziest spirit here that's still somewhat sane! I am known as S2B, She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. No one _dares _say my real name for fear of spontaneous combustion from _awesomeness!"_

Uther, who didn't quite understand what that meant but was scared by it, bowed. "Then it is with great reverence that I request your help to return to my people, oh great spirit," he said formally and S2B turned her back to him to hide a smirk, as her mouth was the only thing Uther could see.

"Hmm... I'll have to mull it over. Than I shall give you my terms."

"That sounds fair enough. I shall await your terms."

There was a long period of silence while S2B plotted what she was going to say and Uther fidgeted- not that he would _ever _admit to it.

Finally, S2B turned around. "I have decided to let you return _if _and _only if_ you agree to allow magic back in Camelot, give punishment where punishment is due _and _make sure it's befitting of the crime, accept that magic isn't evil on its own and that it's a tool, admit your wife's death wasn't the fault of evil magic and that you simply didn't understand all the risks, personally _apologize _to Merlin, ward of Gaius the Physician, go to the Lake and offer Freya you're condolences, take your chances apologizing to Killgarah, the great Dragon, go to Ealdor and beg forgiveness of the people there from not coming when they needed you, and last but not least..." She paused for dramatic effect and Uther held his breath.

"Give Arthur a hug."

Uther was just a little weirded out by this point. This random spirit knew this much about him? Deciding to try and get back his dignity with some terms he picked up in another area of this Spirit Realm, Uther said, "Dang son, you hella rude. Exposing all my personal problems just cuz I'm stuck in your world.. " He then started muttering, "Maybe I just wanna go home..." Then he started walking away. "Maybe I don't wanna do it..."

S2B laughed and called after Uther's slowly retreating-to-nowhere form, switching back to her normal voice. "_SHE_-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! I'm a girl, you daft old king!" Uther stopped in his tracks and whipped back around to face her. There was an incredulous, disbelieving look on his face and S2B pulled off her cloak to reveal her grey converse, faded jeans and Star Trek t-shirt, at the same time revealing her face and long, dark hair.

She let out a loud burst of laughter at the awe written all over the once-king's face. She just couldn't help herself. "Hahaha, that's right, insulted by a GIRL!" She laughed, doubling over now.

Uther quickly got over his shock, and his face quickly reddened. "...H-How...? How _dare _you, insolent WENCH! I _demand _you apologize right now for such blatant disrespect to your king!"

The girl just smirked evilly.

Uther was confused. Why wasn't this girl cowering?

"Oh, by the way Uther? Welcome to America, 2014!" She grinned.

Uther's eyebrows furrowed. "What in the name of Camelot are you talking about, girl?! _Apologi-_"

With a raised eyebrow and flick of the wrist, Uther disappeared.

_UtherPendragon blocked from conversation by Chatroom Creator S2B, 10:47 PM, _the mechanical voice called once again.

S2B chuckled again. "Well, that was fun," she thought aloud as she plopped into a black bean bag chair by her, pulled out her book and starting reading.

** A/N Heh heh, that was fun. **

**My friend and I were chatting over Facebook, I put in a moving emoticon and **_**this **_**happened! Sort of... This was originally in chat form but then I re-read the guidelines just before I posted it (yes I read those) and decided I'd rather not get in trouble, so I tried this. Because how cool would it be if one day you could just be zapped into an online chatroom and get to talk to people like that?!**

**I was pretty much being me, she was pretending to be Uther. S2B stands for Sherlock's 2nd Blogger.**

**Also, Uther can only go from chatroom to chatroom. He hasn't seen the actual world.**

**If you need more explaination for the little Ghetto-Uther line in there, let's just say he ended up in a Detroit chatroom (not insulting those who live there) or something along those lines and picked up a few terms... I don't know exactly **_**why **_**my friend added that.**

**Hope you enjoyed this bit of online randomness! Please review! Please! I've never tried (or seen) this particular concept before and I want opinions on it!**

**Bye!**


End file.
